NO ERES EL UNICO
by luniitaturksa
Summary: Sakura es un chica que pertenece al más poderoso clan conocido como el clan vampiro. tras la masacre de su clan ahora tiene que vivir en konoha, siendo la mejor de su promocion pero menospreciada por quien sera su amor... resumen real adentro
1. prologo

_NO ERES EL UNICO _

_DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, he creado también algunos personajes los demás del mundo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro …_

_RESUMEN _

_Sakura es una chica que pertenece a una aldea gitana del otro lado de una gran muralla que separa al mundo ninja del mundo cazador que esta infestado de monstruos y demonios. ella nacida en Kilawea una aldea de cazadores y perteneciente al más poderoso clan, el clan Tojomiko también conocido como el clan vampiro por poseer habilidades vampíricas, pero sin dejar de ser una humana, lamentablemente el día de su cumpleaños número 4 su clan y clan hermano son exterminados y ella atacada de gravedad… ahora vive en Konoha siendo la mejor de su promoción, perseguida por los chicos, atacada por la chicas. Ella deber entrenar duro para convertirse en una ninja de gran nivel pues el asesino se esconde y a la vez deberá cuidarse de las intenciones del consejo. Todo estopara así algún día poder volver definitivamente a su hogar a pesar de ella lo visita cada cierto tiempo para recibir su entrenamiento cazador… pero… Que pasara con Sakura al entrar al equipo 7 y conocer a Sasuke que ha pasado lo mismo que ella y que la menosprecia por creer que solo es una más del montón, una tonta fan girl que solo busca su atención, ya que ella oculta su pasado tras una sonrisa;_

_Querrá volver a su tierra natal o preferirá quedarse a lado del chico que le robo el corazón… quien lo tiene hundido en el odio y la rencor Sakura, ¿ayudara a sanar su corazón?... o el odio los consumirá a ambos…_


	2. prefacio

_**Los placeres violentos terminan en violencia,**_

_**Y tienen en su triunfo en su propia muerte, **_

_**Del mismo modo que se consumen **_

_**El fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.**_

_**Romeo y Julieta, Acto II escena VI**_

**PREFACIO**

Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, correr hasta que te ardan los pulmones…

No sabía… que hacer a mis ya 17 años sentía que todo se me venía abajo; por un lado mi aldea natal, mis hermanos. Mi gente, y mi tierra me necesitaban, pues una guerra se avecinaba, quería invadirnos, tomar el control finalmente de la aldea de cazadores que con tanto esfuerzo mis hermanos y yo, porque si a pesar de no tener ninguna relación sanguínea con la mayoría y no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos los consideraba mis hermanos , tanto esfuerzo para hacer de Kilawea la aldea más poderosa y ahora todo se nos venía abajo, y todo porque, porque me sentí dividida en dos ya que al ,mismo tiempo la ladea ninja que me acogió desde pequeña en la que logre tener una vida era amenazada por el alto mando de la aldea , una bola de ancianos que buscaban no solo mi destrucción por ser lo que soy sino también del hombre que a pesar de todo sigo amando y de mi mejor amigo al que considero mi hermano y por si fuera poco un personaje que creímos muerto hace ya bastante tiempo Uchiha Madara…

Me sentía débil, agotada, el campo de batalla estaba atiborrado de personas heridas a las que trataba de salvar y yo, yo sin hacer mucho viéndole la espalda a mis compañeros que luchaban por su aldea porque si al final Sasuke entro en razón y se nos unió en la lucha para así poder consumar al fin su tan anhelada venganza. Que por que no hacía nada si siempre fui la mejor porque en estos instantes no solo Konoha estaba en batalla si no también la tierra que me vio nacer y yo. Yo le he dado la espalda, me siento terrible mis hermanos podía estar muriendo al no tener a su líder con ellos…

Como si fuera un sueño una ola de poder corrió por todo mi cuerpo, y entonces supe no le daría la espalda ni a uno ni a otro lucharía por ambos y vería el levantar de mis dos hogares. Porque a pesar de todo sentía el apoyo de mis hermanos que me permitían sacar la cazadora en mi para luchar a pesar de no estar dentro de mis tierras…

Mis colmillos se alargaron y mi Ki se expandió por todo mi cuerpo sintiendo el poder… era el momento de luchar de no permitir que dañaran a los míos; me levante de donde me encontraba todos me veían por el aura que mi cuerpo desprendía

-cuando esquives, no dejes que te corten… cuando protejas a alguien, no la dejes morir… cuando ataques, mata-susurre- eso es lo que me rige, lo que tatuado esta con fuego en mi alma- y me lance a la lucha…


	3. capítulo 1 el fin del comienzo

_NO ERES EL UNICO _

_DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, he creado también algunos personajes los demás del mundo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro …_

_CAPITULO 1 EL FIN DEL COMIENSO _

_Era una mañana obscura el sol aun no salía por ser muy de madrugada las 5:00 am de la mañana para ser exactos, sin embargo unas leves pisadas de pies pequeños podían ser escuchas en la duela de madera del piso superior de la casa de estilo oriental; dos niños de no más de 4 años, un niño y una niña, el primero; un niño de cabello negro alborotado y rebelde con mechones de cabello cayéndole sobre la frente de manera rebelde, ojos dorados que podían ser confundidos con el oro líquido, pero aun así y a pesar de su edad poseedor de una mirada intensa, de piel pálida y de facciones aniñadas, vestía uno pantaloncillos cortos color negro y una playera gris con el estampado del escudo de su clan en azul metálico del lado derecho de su pecho, la niña con el pelo igualmente negro, con el mismo flequillo rebelde, solo que esta lo llevaba largo recogido en un par de coletas altas, sus ojos de un negro intenso y mirada tan profunda como la de su hermano, vestía un vestido rojo vino; ambos niños llevaban en las manos pequeñas cajas de regalo, se escurrían por los pasillos de la gran casa de la forma más silenciosa de la que eran capases._

_-vamos Iza tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que alguien se dé cuenta- apuraba el niño a su hermana melliza _

_- ya voy Al… es que está muy obscuro no puedo ver nada y si me caigo va a haber mucho ruido y se darán cuenta…- se defendió la pequeña_

_Tan concentrados iban en su escape de sus progenitores que no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que se erguía frente a ellos haciendo que chocaran contra está _

_-niños a donde se suponen que van- decía una mujer adulta de cabello negro largo que llevaba un vestido color azul marino_

_- m ma mama solo íbamos a casa de luni a darle su regalo de cumple años- decía el niño_

_- pero es que no se han dado cuenta de que hora es, ellos aún están dormidos- con las manos en jarra _

_- no las luces de su casa ya están prendidas mama – defendió la pequeña _

_-que voy a hacer con ustedes niños…- con una mano presionando su frente en un falso dolor de cabeza- bien pueden ir pero tengan mucho cuidado eh- los mira _

_- mama su casa está cruzando la calle justo enfrente de la nuestra… como si nos fuéramos a perder- indignado el niño_

_-Bien… bien- los dejo ir _

_Cruzaron la calle a un paso apresurado, entrando en la casa se toparon con una mujer de cabellos largos de un tono rosa tirando a rojo pero sin dejar de ser rosa en todo caso, poseía un par de ojos de color verde intenso que reflejaban una calidez y amabilidad en gran medida pero que a la vez tenía un toque salvaje y rebelde, la mujer era de facciones finas y rasgadas, de piel blanca llevaba un vestido azul marino y un delantal dejando en claro que había estado trabajando en la cocina _

_-buenos días niños, que los trae tan temprano por aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable_

_-Buenos días tía-saldaron- veníamos a darles sus regaos de cumpleaños a luna y a cris, podemos-pidieron_

_-mmm… seguramente aún están dormido puesto que aún es muy temprano- murmuro- ágamos esto ustedes suben si pueden les dan sus regalos y luego se acuestan a dormir un rato en lo que llega la hora de ir al instituto vale?- sugirió amable _

_-si gracias tía- ambos subieron; el pequeño Al se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amiga Luna mientras que la pequeña se dirigió a la habitación de Cris, de quien estaba enamorada._

_En la habitación de la pequeña luna se puede ver la una niña de no más de 3 o 4 años durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama; ella era pequeña de piel blanca cabello corto de un tono rosa suave y ojos verde jade… Al se acercó a la cama ya sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de su amiga para poder despertarla y lograr su cometido _

_-Lun, Lun, vamos Lun despierta- la movía_

_-mmm… que pasa…- adormilada- ni-chan aún es muy temprano – se queja _

_-feliz cumple Lun- ignoro la queja-ten este es tu regalo- ofreciéndole la pequeña caja_

_Sentándose en la cama y tomando la caja- muchas gracias ni-chan –abriendo el regalo dentro había una cadena con una cruz de plata y la parte donde se unía la cruz simulaba que un círculo sobresalía desde atrás de la cruz, el fondo de la cruz era negro y de ahí sobresalían muchos detalles en plata y en el centro de la cruz incrustados había un par de piedras un zafiro y un rubí era un dije muy hermoso pues la cruz era el símbolo del clan de los Taisho el clan de Al y el circulo era el suyo propio y las piedras simbolizaban; el rubí el elemento fuego del chico y el zafiro simbolizaba el elemento agua de ella _

_-muchas gracias ni-chan jamás me lo quitare lo llevare con migo siempre… será mi amuleto de batalla jejeje –le da un abrazo _

_- que bien que te guste pero ahora hazte a un lado quiero dormir un rato antes de ir al instituto-_

_Y así lo pequeños niños se quedaron dormidos…_

_Venían de regreso del instituto había sido un día lleno de sorpresas puesto de ida la pequeña Luna había sido atacado por una de sus compañeras de clase; nunca había podido llevarse bien y la niña se aprovechaba de que Luna era muy tímida y jamás se defendía a menos que fuera en las prácticas de combate del instituto puesto que era muy fuerte y tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien _

_También su hermano mayor y el de Al había hecho una broma pesada en el instituto por lo que había sido castigados pero como ella y al había sido los de menos culpa por no decir ninguna los dejaron salir antes de completar el castigo mientras que su hermano cris y Uker al igual que los hermanos, Shintaro e Izayoi de Al y los primos de Al Kaito y Gaito los gemelos se quedarían más tiempo en detención _

_-a quien se le ocurre usar las masetas del pasillo como pelota de vóley ball –se quejó el chico_

_- todo hubiera salido sin si mi hermano y el tuyo no hubieran jugado en nuestro salón… o hubieran dejado caer la maseta haciendo un oyó en el suelo terminando haciendo un cráter en el piso del salón bajo el nuestro – se rio la chica_

_- si… oye tengo que ir a hacer un encargo a la tienda te adelantas?...- cuestiono _

_-claro no hay problema ni-chan- dijo sin saber que a partir de ahí se iniciaba su peor pesadilla; iba como si nada al clan pensando en que ya era más grade puesto que ese día cumplía 4 años y en casa la esperaba un enorme paste del chocolate lo único que lamentaba es que sus hermanas mayores lila y Yumi no estarían al igual que Shuhei, Renji ni Noel que se encontraban de misión _

_Al entrar al clan noto que algo no estaba bien había manchas rojas por todas partes y en las calles no se encontraba nadie, trato de no prestar atención a todo eso y avanzo un poco más topándose con la peor escena que una persona podía ver; delante de ella se levantaba el que había sido claramente un campo de batalla en el cual todos y cada uno de los integrantes de ambos clanes Taisho y Tojomiko (Haruno) estaban muertos a sus pies, un rio de sangre que corría a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar personas desmembradas de las que no podías decir que pertenecía a quien todo esto provocó una fuerte impresión en la niña, que asustada lo único que pudo hacer es correr lo más rápido que podía a su casa, con desesperación buscaba a su madre; grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar a su casa en medio de la sala de estar yacían sus padrinos Hitori y Hanashi, sus tíos y su padre y frente a ella un hombre cubierto por una capa negra del cual no se odia ver nada más que sus manos con las cuales sostenía a su madre con una y un catana con la otra amenazando su cuello mientras ella lloraba a mares _

_-LUNAA CORRE!- fue lo último que su madre pudo gritar con una desesperación enorme al ver que su pobre hija pequeña podía tener el mismo destino que ella, antes de que ese encapuchado terminara con su existencia para luego acercarse lentamente a la niña y entonces todo se volvió negro para la niña que celebraba su cumpleaños…._

- maldición otra vez ese sueño -Se despertó sudando y con el corazón a todo lo que daba otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla que la perseguía desde muy pequeña, se levantó para ir directamente al baño y poder darse una ducha y así alistarse para su primer día como genin de la hoja

_- _ Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 12 años, mi cabello es un poco extraño es de color rosa claro y un poco lardo lo recojo en un par de coletas bajas sujetadas por unos anillos rojos varios mechones quedan sueltos a los lados de mi rostro puesto que son más cortos y no alcanzan a recogerse lo que me da un toque despreocupado y rebelde, mis ojos de un tono verde jade y de mi boca sobresalen muy ligeramente un par de colmillos vampíricos los cueles son característica de mi clan… mi cuerpo está ligeramente más desarrollado que el de las demás niñas de mi edad, soy delgada, un poco alta, y de piel blanca gracias a la sangre alvina que corre por mis venas; - salgo al fin de la regadera después de un relajante baño para poder vestirme con una falda caqui lisa con una abertura del lado derecho para darme acceso a mi porta kunais debajo unos mayones hasta la rodilla negros, como blusa una de hombros negra y encima una roja sin mangas de zíper y en una esquina un circulo blanco entrecruzado con otro más pequeño, esta blusa era al nivel de la cintura dejando ver la negra que llevaba de bajo ycomo calzado unos converse ya se ya se debería llevar sandalias ninja pero siempre me han gustado mis tenis así que aquí estoy marcando la diferencia tome mi banda de regularización y la ate a mi cuello para dirigirme a la academia donde me asignarían a un equipo genin…


	4. capitulo 2 equipo 7

_NO ERES EL UNICO _

_DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE, he creado también algunos personajes los demás del mundo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro…_

_Cursiva = pensamientos_

Normal =diálogos

_CAPITULO 2 EL EQUIPO 7 _

_Mi vida es un misterio para todos, siempre mostrando una sonrisa alegre… que nadie sepa a lo que mi alma está condenada a vivir; mi vida, mi vida es algo obscura d la que no quiero hablar en estos momentos…_

_Solo puedo decir que solía vivir en un lugar muy diferente a este… o vivo si se le puede llamar así el visitar el lugar una vez cada mes por una semana para recibir un pesado entrenamiento y durante ese tiempo solo puedo ver a los que son mi familia o lo que queda de ella unas cuantas horas y a veces en los entrenamientos._

_Que porque oculto todo tras una sonrisa, porque es lo que decía mi madre… jamás muestres tu dolor a las personas, no dejes que la obscuridad llegue a tus ojos o las personas sabrán que algo está mal en tu vida y te tendrán lastima, pensaran que eres débil… sonríe y muestra valor y fortaleza… una sonrisa es tu mejor arma _

_Me dirijo a la academia ninja ayer fue mi graduación y al fin me dieron mi banda de regularización, voy sola pues no tengo amigos… las chicas me odian por ser la mejor de la promoción y según ellas por robar la atención de todos los chicos y ellos me acosan, me siguen a todas partes no se dan cuenta que me molesta eso pero no digo nada, solo sonrío y sigo con lo mío, siempre sola me podría describir como la chica alegre pero solitaria… bueno casi es todo este tiempo se podría decir que tengo algo así como una amiga… Ino… cuando llegue a este lugar llamado Konoha yo era muy pequeña, siempre tenía miedo de todo y todos, tenía miedo de que supieran lo que era y me rechazaran así que jamás he mostrado en realidad todas mis habilidades, a pesar de ser la mejor… eso le dejare para más delante de eso solo está enterado el hokague…en fi, Ino ella era la que me defendía cuando pequeña ya que niños y niñas se burlaban de mi por mi cabello, mi frente… se aprovechaban de mi timidez… pero eso llego a su fin, ahora me temen por ser más fuerte que ellos._

_Hoy, hoy inicia mi nueva vida me asignaran un equipo, seré una ninja y buscare al culpable de mi desgracia entonces… entonces hare que se haga justicia. Venganza, no, eso no es lo mío… salgo de mis pensamientos pues me he dado cuenta que ya he llegado a mi salón _

_Al entrar __fijo mi mirada en los asientos la mayoría ocupados por mis acosadores puff si me siento con alguno de empezaran a molestarme. Veo a las chicas formando un circulo discutiendo sobre algo… ummm seguramente por Uchiha Sasuke, lo más seguro se pelean por quien se sentara con él, pero eso no me importa, veo que su lado no está ocupado aun… me pregunto si… No creo que le moleste total él debe entenderme. Me dirijo hacia allí pasando por medio de las niñas acosadoras sin importarme total esto puede o no ser divertido… mientras no se metan con migo se conservaran sanas jejeje._

-Sasuke…- le llamo de lo más tranquila –puedo sentarme – señalo el puesto libre a su lado

Me mira más no dice nada luego voltea el rostro al frente – si- dijo secamente

Me siento ante la mirada de las chicas que me ven molestas yo solo les doy un sonrisa burlona, soco de mi bolsillo mis audífonos para escuchar música y no tener que soportarles los reclamo, me los coloco subiendo el volumen y haciéndoles señas de que no las escucho siempre con una inocente sonrisa en mi rostro, para luego encerrarme en mi mundo.

Vi sin interés a Surue una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café claro delgada con un montón de pecas en sus mejillas y piel un poco bronceada; que se acercaba a mi claramente molesta y por las muecas que hacia supongo que me estaba gritando y simplemente me recosté en la banca ignorándola y escuchando mi banda favorita: aqua timez

-Sasuke…- oí que me llamaban –puedo sentarme – señalo el puesto libre a mi lado. La mire era Haruno una chica alegre pero solitaria la mejor de la promoción, si mal no recuerdo ella no es tan molesta como las demás…

Voltee el rostro a otro lado – si - conteste

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona hacia las chicas… _lo sabía otra fan… genial lo que me faltaba _saco de su bolsa ninja unos audífonos y subió el volumen a todo lo que daban haciendo señas de que no escuchaba a las chicas que se acercaban a reclamar por haberse sentado

-FRENTONA –grito una pecosa que no recuerdo su nombre – ¡CON QUE DERECHO TE SIENTAS CON SASUKE –KUN, NOSOTRAS LLEGAMOS ANTES QUE TU POR LO TANTO UNA DE NOSOTRAS SE TIENE QUE SENTAR CON EL!- grito

Ella solo la mira un segundo par después ignorarla y recostarse en la banca -_Porque sigue gritando que no se da cuenta que no la oye jumm no la oye… no oye sus molestos gritos que ingeniosa tendría que conseguirme unos audífonos… por otro lado, que no escucho que yo la deje sentarse que fastidio –_bufo molesto

-que pasa ¿porque tanto escándalo? – se acercó Yamanaka si no mal recuerdo amiga de Haruno

-¿qué pasa Ino? Lo que pasa es que la frentona se sentó con Sasuke kun. Eso es lo que pasa…-

-jumm pues… a mí también me molesta pero nada podemos hacer si Sasuke kun la dejo sentarse, además para que te quejas ni siquiera te está escuchando… tare los audífonos no te oye –dijo

-ya vera como no, me va a oír esta frentona no se va a salir con la suya- acerco la mano a los audífonos para arrancárselos

-no te recomiendo que hagas eso… Sakura es más fuerte que tú y se va a enojar un montón si dañas sus audífonos – la advirtió

-como si me importara- se acercó más

- si hazlo – apoyaron las demás – ella no se debe de sentar con Sasuke kun

-se va a armar la de Troya- se lamentó Yamanaka

-Sakura-chan ¿Porque no te sientas con migo?-interrumpió la voz del dobe de Naruto, aunque me daba un poco de curiosidad por saber que haría Haruno

-No conmigo- oigo que dice otro

-Siéntate conmigo Sakura-chan-realmente molestos, y así se fueron juntado todos a nuestro alrededor

-No sé qué te ven los chicos, eres un fenómeno –la miro con desdén; _Tsk, que venga ya Iruka_

-Bien chicos, sentaros todos- por fin, tranquilidad- y esta vez en sus bancas no donde caigan ¡NARUTO!- lo fulmino

- ya era hora – se quitó los audífonos si levantar el rostro de la banca –_ósea que si estaba escuchando _la miré levantado una ceja y al parecer ella de percata de esto – tengo un oído muy fino –explico

-hmp- voltee el rostro a un lado

-usted tiene la culpa por no especificar Iruka sensei – se defendió el dobe

Iruka nos habló sobre algo sin importancia. Nos dice que iremos en grupos de tres, tsk eso solo me retrasara. Empieza con los equipos, no presto mucha atención la verdad.

-Equipo 7-oigo que dice Iruka- Usumaki Naruto- el dobe- Haruno Sakura- al decir su nombre, Naruto se emociona y empieza a saltar y celebrar, ella simplemente lo mira resignación y luego lo ignora y todos los chicos se ponen ansiosos y nerviosos por saber con quién tocara -Uchiha Sasuke- _vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba…_ _un estorbo más como si con el dobe no tuviera suficiente_ _tsk _

-Iruka-sensei, ¿Por qué pones a un ninja tan genial y poderoso como yo con alguien como él?- _el muy dobe que se cree _lo fulmino con la mirada

-Naruto, Sasuke se graduó con las mejoras notas después de Sakura- Hmp, Sakura me supera pero no es más que una molestia yo lo sé - y tu Naruto tuviste las más bajas- todos en el salón rieron – teníamos que equilibrar el equipo poniendo a los mejore de la promoción con… pues contigo para que hubiera equilibrio ¬¬ -

-¬¬ Hmp, dobe-

-¡Qué has dicho!- enfadado

-dobe… ¿te lo deletreo?- continué

-¿Dobe? Porque tu…-pero Sakura lo interrumpe

-silencio, los dos ahora- es un poco diferente debo admitir, se ha atrevido a callarme

-gomen Sakura chan u.u - se disculpó Naruto, supongo que es porque le gusta Sakura

-Hmp- me limito a decir

-he bueno si continuo –siguió nombrando los equipos yo simplemente dejo de escuchar hasta que la voz chillona de Yamanaka me saca de mis pensamientos, la oigo quejarse por que le ha tocado con Nara y Akimimichi. Al final Iruka nos deja salir para tomar el almuerzo, veo como Sakura se va sola, Surue va tras ella y le grita que la espere seguramente para seguir peleando con ella, pero Sakura desaparece del lugar. Extraño hace un segundo estaba frente al árbol de Sakura… tsk y a mí que me importa.

Me dirijo al árbol para almorzar tranquilamente, poco dura mi tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-kun- maldición que fastidiosa, no la miro- ¿Has visto a la frentona, Sasuke-kun?- tsk van a desgastarme el nombre a este paso y tendré que buscarme otro

-No- respondo cortante

-Esa maldita frentona, solo porque viene de una aldea gitana, se cree la mejor- así que Sakura no es de Konoha… _gitana… interesante_- Aunque ahora ella está sola- sola… ¿Qué quiere decir?

-lo dices como si me conocieras- dice una voz proveniente del árbol, ¿desde cuándo está aquí?

Voy hacia el árbol para almorzar no me apetece escuchar reclamos así que subo en el sin que nadie lo note, veo que Uchiha se acerca al parecer no me ha notado aunque da igual, se sienta para almorzar y entonces llega Surue

-Sasuke-kun-él pone cara de fastidio y no la miro- ¿Has visto a la frentona, Sasuke-kun?- tsk pero que pesada es. _Tranquila Sakura no prestes atención mejor mira como Sasuke que da calabazas jejeje_ (no se ustedes pero aquí dar calabazas es como darle el avión ignorar a alguien o rechazar a una persona)

-No- responde cortante _eso Sasuke tu si sabes jajaja… que mala soy…_

-Esa maldita frentona, solo porque viene de una aldea gitana, se cree la mejor- _no me creo mejor por de dónde vengo. Sé que soy mejor por lo que soy u.ú_- Aunque ahora ella está sola- _pero quien se cree para hablar de mí… muy bien guerra quieres guerra tendrás es hora de intervenir _

-lo dices como si me conocieras-dije aun sentada en una rama alta del árbol y Sasuke me ve sorprendido

-Solo digo la verdad- se defendió, veo que tiene miedo-Me dirás ahora que no estás sola, que no eres un fenómeno… un mostr…- Hubiera continuado pero salte de la rama cayendo de cuclillas mostrando mis colmillos y siseando quería un monstruo, se lo daría

-No hables de lo que no sabes- dije cortante, sabía que Sasuke estaba mirando y parecía sorprendido pero que hablara de mi como si me conociera de algo- tú no sabes lo que es estar solo, sufrir… - me acerque a ella amenazante estaba enojada y quería cobrarme sus palabras con sangre…

-Sakura, basta –me dijo Ino que en algo momento había legado y se encontraba tras de mi con Sasuke, solo la tome del cuello levantándola del suelo y apreté más fuerte, pero alguien me cogió del brazo, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron era Sasuke, el negó con la cabeza, y solté a Surue con brusquedad –no te entiendo, Sakura dices que…-no la deje terminar

-No tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie - empecé a caminar al aula asignada pues pronto terminaría el receso- Por cierto, no vuelvas a hablar de mi no sabes nada… o si no…- la amenace y me fui del lugar.

Se fue... Quien era Haruno de donde había salido… sus movimientos eran como los de un felino incluso mostro los colmillos y se su garganta salió un gruñido digno de un felino, quien era ella lo averiguaría no me quedaría con la duda de un modo u otro lo sabría ella dijo algo sobre la soledad y sufrimiento ósea que ella era ¿cómo yo? Imposible ella siempre se mostraba tranquila y contenta siempre con una sonrisa…

-Yamanaka tu eres su amiga no, que es lo que sabes de ella- estaba consciente de que le gustaba a Yamanaka por lo que no me negaría una respuesta así que decidí aprovecharme de la situación.

-la verdad es que no se mucho pero… te diré lo que se Sasuke kun. Ella llego a Konoha cuando tenía 5 años siempre parecía triste a pesar de que sonreía a todos los niñas solían molestarla por el color de su cabello y su frente a parte de sus colmillos le decían que era un monstruo y eso siempre la ponía mal y lloraba diciendo que ella no era un monstruo, pero aun así era una niña muy linda aunque siempre la trataban mal siempre sonreía y soportaba sin decir nada los abusos de los demás hasta que yo la saque de eso y la defendí nos convertimos en amigas o al menos eso es ella para mi… según lo que ella me conto una vez que viene de un clan llamado el clan vampiro, no me explico que habilidades tiene pero sé que es muy fuerte y rápida también maneja el agua sin hacer sellos me lo mostro una vez tiene colmillos y según me dijo tienen un uso pero jamás me dijo cual aunque si me dijo que no era nada de eso de morder a la gente para beber su sangre jajaja dice que solo son una característica física de su clan pero no sé más que eso y solo me lo conto porque una vez vi una cicatriz era grande y parecía muy reciente esa cicatriz la tenía por de frente y por detrás de su hombro y entonces supe que había pasado algo terrible para que tuviera una cicatriz como esa tan solo teniendo 5 años, sé que tiene hermanos pero jamás ha hablado de ellos ni de sus padres eso es todo lo que se Sasuke-kun- terminó de hablar

-hmp- me fui del lugar pues el receso había terminado y era hora de conocer a nuestro sensei _clan vampiro eh fuerza, velocidad y una cicatriz quien eres Haruno…_


End file.
